the_detective_comics_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
: "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira" : ―Diana Prince Diana of Themyscira, most often referred to as Diana Prince, is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and heir to the throne of Themyscira. Not only is she heir to the throne, she is one of the most powerful women on Earth going by '''Wonder Woman. '''She has led the Wonder-Men and is a member of the Amazonian army. Using her god given powers to bring peace and harmony to man's world, Wonder Woman is also known as a prominent member of the Justice League and the Justice Society of America among all other things. Biography Prior to Creation Growing up on a mysterious paradise island named Themyscira, Diana Prince was the talented Amazon warrior and daughter of Hippolyta and heir to the throne of Themyscira. The Amazons had been created around 1200 B.C when the Greek goddesses drew forth the souls of all the women that had been killed by the men and placed them on the island. One soul that was held back from creation and manifestation, however, was the soul of Diana Prince before Hipployta was instructed to mold some clay from paradise island into the form of the baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon were instructed to bond to the clay, and so they did, giving the clay life. Each of the six members of the pantheon gave Diana abilities and powers beyond normal comprehension, traits that would shape who Diana is today. Emissary to Man's World Diana grew up surrounded by a legion of sisters and loving mothers. As a young woman, the gods decreed that an emissary would be sent into man's world to prevent the world from being torn apart from the events of World War I. Queen Hippolyta ordered for a contest to be held, but discouraged Diana's participation. Diana went behind the back of Hippolyta and participated regardless, winning the contest and being named Amazons' champion. Given a uniform fashioned to suit the principles of a true Amazonian warrior, Diana was sent to man's world by the gods to solve the ongoing conflicts at the time being, being granted near indestructible powerful bracelets and a powerful Amazonian sword, where she would be sent to Man's World to solve the conflicts at the moment, meeting Steve Trevor and slaying an onslaught of German soldiers. While initially ruthless and destructive to the environment of Man's World, Diana learns that not all men are wicked and vile and builds a slight relationship with Steve Trevor as she helps him defeat German adversaries on the battle front of World War I. For more information, read the following story Emissary of Man. Powers '''Divine Empowerment: '''Diana is empowered by the divinity of several Olympian gods. Shortly after being sculpted from clay, six Olympian gods gave their power to her, granting her many of their attributes. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Due to being granted the principles of strength and power by Demeter, Diana is literally as strong as the Earth in a sense because of her link of power to the planet given to her by Demeter. It is debatable where her strength is specifically capped, but many sources say that she is stronger than or equal in strength to Hercules. Wonder Woman has shown that her strength is high enough to lift entire rocks and her strength, as shown in her first debut, has allowed her to defeat several German adversaries without even breaking a single sweat. '''Superhuman Durability: '''A byproduct of her exponential levels of strength granted by Demeter, Diana is durable in the sense that she can tank many attacks all at once. She possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks, even nearly being resistant to bullets themselves, but her ability to endure is not as great as her other superhero friends and metahumans in comparison. She can still be scathed and damaged by bullets, but she makes up for this lack of superhuman durability with her vast threshold for pain and her ability to regenerate from damage. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the past from enemies even stronger than herself, and in the coming story arc involving Ares, she will prove her superhuman durability to great levels. '''Superhuman Speed: '''A byproduct of her exponential levels of speed granted by Hermes, Diana is one of the fastest Amazons to ever tread Themyscira as described by most. Her speed is fast enough to outpace the triggers of German adversaries on the front of World War I and she is fast enough to get from one area to the next in succession with her rapid movement and her ability to travel the land effectively. '''Flight: '''Diana is capable of flight. As discovered in battle on the Western Front, she displayed the ability to fly for a certain interval of time. With this flight, Diana is faster than ever and shows the ability to get place to place with her ability to fly to locations. '''Enhanced Vision: '''Diana is capable of seeing farther than the average human. Possessing the "Hunter's Eye", this trait also allows her to nearly always hit her mark from long ranges. '''Longevity: '''She possesses a lifespan far longer than the average human, allowing her to live longer and still appear to be in her physical prime even after several years. Abilities '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Diana is a proficient hand to hand combatant with decades worth of firm training and discipline in Amazonian fighting styles. Granted the experience and wisdom of one of the many Greek Gods who granted their traits to her, she is also extremely perceptive in battle and her several decades worth of fighting experience makes her one of the best melee fighters in the DC Universe. '''Wisdom of Athena: '''Diana is extremely intelligent and wise in many areas, though the exact measurements of her knowledge are unknown and this intelligence seems to differ from interpretation to interpretation. Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Olympians Category:Amazonian Category:Demigods Category:Amazons Category:Wonder-Men members Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Themysciran Category:Children of Zeus Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Wonder-Woman Stories